


Halcyon

by headxheartwriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Becho, Smut, bellarke fluff - Freeform, the Blake siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter
Summary: Clarke Griffin felt alone. She felt like she had nobody. Everybody hated her. Octavia felt empty, she felt like she didn’t have a purpose anymore. Raven lost everything she loved and could never find happiness. Bellamy felt like he changed, h didn’t know who he was anymore.A season six two part one shot where everyone makes up and becomes friends again.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

hal·cy·on

/ˈhalsēən/

Learn to pronounce

_adjective_

  1. 1.

denoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful.




                  ___________________

Clarke didn’t know what to do. Everyone hated her in the moment. No one even cared to act like a friend except Bellamy. Everything changed six years after Praimfaya. It was like no one knew who she was anymore. It was like she didn’t know who she was anymore.

Clarke thought it would be better if she was just gone. That she should disappear from everyone, maybe run away in this unknown forest in this planet. Things would be better.

 

It has been two days since Clarke and the rest arrived on the new planet. Everyone was stuck in a room with one bathroom, a bunch of bunkbeds. “It’s been two days...” bellamy said quietly.

“Maybe they just forgot about us.” Raven added. Clarke laid back on her bunk. “I highly doubt that, they are just probably waiting to see it’s safe or not to let us out yet.” Octavia added.

 

“Maybe, or they just end up killing us all.” Clarke said in a low voice. Bellamy put his hands on his hips. “We need to to have peace if they are willing to let us stay with them. I mean we are lucky they are even feeding us and giving us water.”

All of a sudden the door opens and a guard walks into a room. “Who are your leaders? We would like to speak with you and then we will let you go.” The guard asks. Everyone in the room looks at clarke and bellamy. “Just go with them.” Raven suggests. Bellamy nods and Walks towards clarke. The guard walks them both out of the room.

 

_______________

The guard takes Bellamy and Clarke into a room. It has orange rocky walls and actual windows showing off the planet. “Hello.” a male voice softly says. Clarke and Bellamy turn their backs so they are facing the man. The man has a beard, blonde hair and has a tan skintone with blue eyes. He is wearing a long black jacket with orange stripe details. A woman appears next to him with curly black hair. “This is russel lightborn bow before using his name.” the woman says strictly.

Clarke gives a smirk and walks towards the woman. “I don’t think so.” clarke says strictly with a attitude. The woman crosses her arms. “How dare y-“ The man russell cuts the woman off. “Kia it’s fine.”

“What’s your name?” The man russel asks. Clarke lets out a deep breath. “I’m Clarke Griffin, and that’s Bellamy Blake.” Russell nods. “Where is your group from?” Bellamy places his hands on his hips. “We are from earth.” he adds.

“Ah, So you are earthborns?” Russel asks. “Not exactly, it’s a long story.” Clarke softly says. Russel lets out a small smile. “We can talk about that later, I am willing to let you stay here if you are willing to show peace.”

 

“Of course. That’s why we came here. For a second chance. For real peace.” Clarke adds. Russell places a hand on clarkes shoulder. “Good, well I’ll let your group go and we can show you your new rooms and get you into some new clothes.”

“Thank you sir.” Bellamy says with a small smile. Russel nods. “My pleasure, Welcome to Sanctum.”

 

_____________________

 

Bellamy unpacks his things out of his bookbag and sets them on the bed. He rests a hand on his forehead and touches the sweat that is lingering. He hears a knock on his door. “Come in.”

The door opens and Echo walks up to Bellamy. “You ready for dinner?” she asks. He nods and gives her a slight smile. Echo gives him a weird look. She rubs at his shoulder. “You doing okay? you seem a little off?” Bellamy nods. “Yeah i’m just tired, it’s been a long two days.” Echo gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, you would let me know if you were upset right? You know i’m here for you.” she adds. Bellamy nods. He gives her a small smile. “Of course.”

 

Little did Bellamy know he was in love with Clarke but he also loved Echo at the same time. Echo helped him heal in space on the ring. The three years he isolated himself by opening up to anyone. He lived with guilt leaving Clarke behind to die. That he would never see the girl he was in love with ever again. Little did he know she survived praimfaya. The fact he also left Octavia down in a bunker to lead. He didn’t know that six years later his sister wasn’t the same person anymore.

 

Little did Bellamy know he wasn’t the same person he was anymore.

 

__________________________

 

It’s been three days since Russel let everyone go and took them to their new rooms. Today, Bellamy, Raven and Echo were going to get everyone else from the ship. They left early in the morning.

 

Clarke sits at a table in some kind of restaurant. Abby rests a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you alright?” she asks. Abby is worried about her daughter. She looks distressed, upset, tired.

“Yeah, i’m fine just tired.” Clarke quietly says. She gives her mom a small smile. “Honey, I know when your upset. Tell me what’s wrong.” abby asks. Clarke shrugs her shoulders. “Everyone is mad at me for being on the wrong side of the war in shallow valley.”

 

Her mom sits down at the table and then tucks a hair behind her hair. “I know they might not see why you did that, but they will eventually. You were only trying to protect madi.” Clarke nods.

 

“Yeah but apparently protecting the child you love by sacrificing everything you have isn’t a good thing.” Clarke softly says. A tear runs down her face. “I know but that’s what you have to do when you have to protect a child.” Abby adds.

 

All of a sudden the door opens. Bellamy, Raven, Echo and the rest walk into the room. Clarke stands up. Madi walks into the room, once she notices clarke she smiles. “Clarke!” She says joyfully. Madi runs towards clarke and jumps on her. Giving her a big hug, Clarke smiles and spins her around. She sets her down. “I missed you.”

 

Clarke plants a kiss on her forehead. “I missed you too.” Bellamy walks towards Clarke. “She wouldn’t stop touching everything we walked past. She was so interested in the new planet. That’s why we took so long to get back.” Bellamy laughs. Clarke lets out a small giggle. “Why am I not surprised.”

 

In that moment Everything felt perfect. It felt like nobody was mad at her. It felt like she had a purpose in life.

________________________

 

An hour later after Bellamy took everyone the restaurant. He decided he wanted to get some fresh air. He opens the door and looks up towards the sky. The planet the orbits around sanctum was shinning bright in the night sky. There were so many stars to see in the sky compared to earth. He looks down and sees Octavia sitting on a bench. Octavia looks up and sees Bellamy looking at her.

 

Octavia gets up from the bench and slowly walks over to him. “Bell. Can we talk?” Bellamy nods. “I guess.”

 

“Look, I wanna say I am so sorry. For everything. I never meant for you to get hurt. I never wanted to put you in the fighting pits. I had to do that for my people. I’m sorry if I scared you, I never meant to. I want you and me to be okay. You are the only family I have.” Octavia says quietly. Bellamy sighs.

 

“But you didn’t have to burn down the farm, you didn’t have to arrest clarke and put her on trial. You didn’t have to go to war, but you did that for power.” Bellamy says angrily. Octavia lets a tear slip down her cheek. “I know, i’m sorry. I was addicted to power. I regret doing all of that trust me.” Octavia muffles.

Bellamy shakes his head. “I wish I believed that.” Octavia runs her hands through her hair. “Tell me i’m your sister.”

 

Bellamy looks away for a bit. He bites his lip. He steps back. “My sister died a long time ago.” Octavia let’s out a cry. Bellamy walks away from Octavia. He watches her drop to the ground. She pulls at her hair. She lets out a sob. Part of him wants to go back to her and talk things out. Another part of him wants to walk away.

 

He just leaves her sister there.... alone.

_____________________

 

Clarke walks down the hallway, towards her room. She spots raven, and walks towards her. “Hey.” Raven gives her an angry look. “Hi clarke.”

“Hey, can we talk?” Clarke asks. Raven sallows. “Yeah, lets talk in my room.” Clarke nods and raven opens up her room with a key. Raven takes off her jacket and sets it on the couch.

“First, I wanna say I’m so sorry about Shaw. He told me you deserved happiness.” Clarke softly says. A tear slips down ravens cheek. “Did he have a good death?” Clarke nods. “Yes.”

Raven lets out a small cry. Clarke rests a hand on ravens shoulder. “He told me you deserve happiness.” Raven wipes the tears off her face. “yeah...”

 

Clarke sits down on the couch. Raven sits down next her. “I know you are mad at me and you have every right too. But I am sorry raven.” Raven gives her a pissed look. She stands up and crosses her arms. “Every time you do something bad, you say sorry and you do it again.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I have to make hard choices to save my people and to save my child, but that doesn’t mean i’m okay with them.” Raven rolls her eyes. “I can’t trust you anymore clarke, none of us can. We can never predict what you are going to do next.”

Clarke feels so empty. She feels like she is no one. “Raven, you know I care about you and the others. I never meant to kill finn and I know how much he meant to you. I never meant you to get tortured by Lexa. I never meant to betray you and be on the wrong side of the war in shallow Valley.”

Raven shakes her head. She walks closer to clarke. “Maybe, but you aren’t the clarke I know anymore. The clarke who was my friend. You are a bitch, a horrible person. You kill people clarke without a thought. You are a murderer!” Raven yells. Clarkes eyes start to water.

“Raven I-.” Raven cuts her off. “Get out.” Raven orders. Clarke shakes her head. “GET OUT!” Raven yells.

 

Clarke gets up from the couch and leaves the room, crying.

 

__________________________

Clarke can’t stop crying. There are tears streaming down her face. What raven said to her broke clarke. Maybe Raven was right, she is a murderer. Maybe clarke believed she was a horrible person. She stumbles to get the key to her room out of her pocket.

Her hand shakes trying to grab it. “Clarke?” a male voice asks. Clarke turns her back at him. She realizes it’s bellamy. “What’s wrong?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I can’t, I can’t do this anymore.” She cries. Bellamy takes clarkes key and opens her door for her. He rests his hand on her lower back. “Let’s talk.”

 

________________________

 

Clarke sits at the end of the bed and Bellamy sits down next to her. She can’t stop crying. “Tell me what happened.” Bellamy asks. Clarke runs her hands through her hair. “I tried to work things out with raven, but instead she called new bitch, a horrible person and a murderer.” Bellamy pouts his lips. “God i’m sorry Clarke, she will come around eventually, they all will.”

Clarke lets out a sob. “No they won’t, I’m a horrible person.” Bellamy takes clarkes face in his hands. “No you aren’t. The clarke griffin I know is brave, she’s kind, loving. She’s selfless. She’s a hero.” Clarke nods. She lets out another sob and Bellamy takes her into his arms. He rubs little circles on her back trying to soothe her. “You’ll be alright.” be mumbles into her hair.

In that moment, the only person who cared about clarke griffin was bellamy blake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Clarke make amends with Raven? Will Octavia and Bellamy make up? Will Bellamy finally tell how Clarke How he feels about her?

The sun shines through the windows in clarkes room. She opens her eyes and yawns. She looks over to her left that bellamy slept next to her. They aren’t touching. She remembers that he came over last night after things went wrong after she tried to make amends with raven. 

 

Bellamy groans and opens his eyes. He gives her a small smile. “Hey.” Clarke says softly. “Hey” bellamy says softly as well. Clarke sits up and brings her knees to her chest. “I didn’t realize we both fell asleep last night.”

 

Bellamy sits up as well. “Yeah me neither.” He just glances at her. “Anyways I should get going, I promised Echo I would eat breakfast with her this morning.” Clarke frowns at what he said. Then she lets out a small nod. Bellamy gets up from the bed and walks toward the door. He opens the door and turns his back at her. “I’ll see you later.” 

“See you later...” Clarke says gently. He nods and shuts the door behind him. 

The moment that Clarke and Bellamy shared was nice. But was too good to be true...

 

______________________

 

Bellamy walks into the cafeteria searching for Echo through the crowds. He bypasses some people and Echo raises her hand to get Bellamys attention. Bellamy sits down next to her and Echo sets a hand on his back. “Hey...” She softly says. He gives her shy smirk. “Hey.” 

 

She gives him a weird look. “So where were you last night? You didn’t come back to our room.” Bellamy doesn’t know what to say. He comforted Clarke about what happened with Raven and they both fell asleep next to each other. They were far apart, not even touching. But he has no idea how to say this to his girlfriend.

“Uh yeah... Clarke tried to make amends with raven last night and things didn’t go well as planned, So i stayed with her to give her some company and calm her down.” Bellamy said while scratching the back of his neck. Echo gives a small frown. “Oh...” she sighs. 

 

He rests an hand on her shoulder. “Hey... she’s my best friend and she needed me to be there for her. Please don’t tell me your upset over that.” Echo shakes her head. “No, I’m not. You need to be there for your best friend. I promise i’m not upset.” 

 

He takes her hand of her shoulder. “So what’s today’s breakfast special?” Echo takes a bite of her eggs. “Eggs, and some weird ass fruit that tastes good.” She lets out a giggle.

 

Bellamy laughs at the comment as well and they both simile at each other.

 

__________________________________

 

Russel invited Clarke to breakfast, he wanted to have a leader to leader talk. He gave Clarke a dress to wear. It’s a pinkish orange dress. Clarke never wore dresses and if she did they had holes in it. But she never wore anything this beautiful and fancy in her life.

 

The guard takes her to the private dining hall. She looks up at the gorgeous chandelier on the ceiling. Russel spots clarke standing in the doorway. 

“Good morning Clarke.” Clarke lets out a small smile. “Morning.” 

 

She steps down a couple stairs and walks toward the table. Russel seems to be petting a dog. Clarke never saw an actual dog in real life. She smiles at the animal in front of her.

“Is that a dog...” she asks. Russel nods. “Yes, would you like to pet her?” Clarke smiles and pets the dog. The dog sniffs her hand and licks it. “She’s so cute.”

 

He smiles. “Please join me.” Clarke walks to the other side of the table and sits across from Russel. Kia, his wife shuts the door behind her and walks toward the table. 

 

Clarke looks at the food in front of her. Eggs, sausage, some unknown fruit and juices she’s never seen before. Clarke takes a scoop of the eggs and sets it down on her plate. She also takes a scoop of the unknown fruit. She takes a bite of the fruit and it melts in her mouth. It’s nothing she’s taste before, especially the fruit on earth and grown on the ark. 

“Wow... this is...” Russel let’s out a small laugh. “I know, it’s the best fruit you have ever eaten” He takes a sip of his juice. 

 

“So how many people have you killed?” Nia asks out in the blue. Russel almost spits his drink. “Kia...” he says strictly.

Kia sets her drink down on the table and she folds her elbows. “You said you were from earth. So there must be a big reason how you ended up here. So you must of killed people...” Clarke frowns at the statement. She doesn’t know if she should lie or tell the truth.

 

“The things I did, were for my people. That’s all...” Clarke says strictly. Kia lets out a strict laugh. “You still killed people, that still makes you a murderer.” Clarke frowns again at the statement and takes a deep breath. 

 

“It’s called surviving. I never wanted to kill people and it breaks my heart every single time I did. Same for the other people from earth.” Clarke says angrily. Kia lets out a smirk. “That still doesn’t make it okay...” 

 

“We can change.” Clarke says softly.

Clarke wanted to believe she could change. She wanted to change into a better person. That’s all she wanted.

 

______________________________

later that day, clarke couldn’t stop thinking about what Kia said. She thinks she is a murder now. She spots Octavia sitting on the bench looking over the small pond. It looks like Octavia seems to be crying.

 

She walks over to the bench. “Is this spot taken?” Octavia looks up and shakes her head. “I always loved looking at ponds on earth especially when the sun would sparkle over the water.” 

 

Octavia laughs out a small laugh. Clarke looks over to Octavia. “I know you and Bellamy aren’t on good terms right now and I can see why. But he will forgive you someday...” Octavia shakes her head and a tear falls down her cheek. 

“I don’t think he ever will, he practically wants me dead.” Octavia cries. Clarke shakes her head. “You may think he does, but he doesn’t. He’s just hurting. You mean so much to him.” 

 

Octavia lets out a small nod. “He won’t even listen to me when I try to talk things out with him.” She wipes the tears running down her face. “I told him it would take time for you to forgive him for Lincoln, and you did forgive him eventually. So he will forgive you eventually. He will come around and see how special you are.” Clarke says quietly. 

 

“Thank you Clarke, I know we haven’t been the same after TonDC. But I finally understood why things turned out the way it did when I was leading inside the bunker. I’m sorry if I scared you, and I’m sorry I almost tried to kill you. I miss us being friends...” Octavia says while crying. Clarke smiles. “I miss us being friends too. I’m sorry I almost tried to kill you as well.” Octavia and Clarke let out a small laugh. Octavia reaches in for a hug. They pull apart.

 

Octavia swallows. “You did know Bellamy poisoned me in order to save you? That was the whole point.” Clarke sits their in shock. She had no idea he did that to save her. She thought he did that to stop the war... 

 

_______________________________

 

Bellamy walks into his room and sees Echo packing her bags on the bed. Bellamy looks confused and he rests a hand on her lower back. “Hey what’s wrong?” Echo wipes the tears sliding down her face. She turns around starting at him in the face with disappointment. 

 

“You dont love me, the way you love clarke.” Bellamy stares at echo in complete shock. “Echo I-“ Echo shakes her head. “I’ve been thinking about what you said to me this morning. You stayed the whole night with her just to comfort her...” 

 

Bellamy takes echos hand. “That doesn’t mean anything, we’re just best friends...” Echo shakes her head again. “That’s the thing, you don’t even see it. The moment when you found out Clarke was alive, things changed between us. You mourned Clarke for years on the ring. You thought you lost the girl you were in love with forever. I see the way you look at her. You risked your life for her the moment you got to the ground...”

Bellamy lets out a small sigh. She was right. He was in love with Clarke. Yes he did love Echo, but not the way she wanted to be loved. “But I love you echo.” Bellamy eyes start to water.

“I know, but I want you to be happy. This is your second chance with clarke. Now go get her, okay?” Echo lets out a small cry. Bellamy gives her a small smile. “We will always be family no matter what.” Echo lets out a smile. “Always. Goodbye Bellamy.” She gives him a one last kiss on the cheek and then leaves the room.

 

Leaving Bellamy Alone....

 

_____________________________________

 

Clarke paints on the canvas that Russel gave to her. She was painting a beautiful sunset. The sunsets on sanctum were beyond beautiful. She hears a knock on the door. She wipes her hands clean with a rag. 

“Coming!” she shouts. She opens the door and finds out it’s Bellamy. “Hey.” He gives her a small smile. “Hey, can we talk?” Clarke lets out a small nod and lets him into the room. Bellamy sits down on the bed, rubbing his hands on his face. 

“You doing alright?” Clarke asks. Bellamy shakes his head. “Echo and I broke up.” Clarke stares at him in shock.

 

“Oh... I am sorry Bellamy.” Clarke sits down next to Bellamy. She rests a hand on his back. “No it was bound to happen anyways...” 

Clarke bites her lip. “What happened?... you know it’s not my business to ask anyways.” She frowns at what she said. Bellamy brushes a hair out Clarkes face. “She broke up with me... because she wanted me to be happy cause she knew I was in love with you. Which is true.” 

 

Clarkes eyes start to water. “I’m in love with you too.” 

Clarke pulled away, and when, strong arms circled her neck and yanked her down.    
   
She sought him in the sun, their noses rubbing along the way.   Bellamy kissed her cheek first, then the side of her mouth. By the time his lips finally found hers, Bellamy had both hands on her waist and it was a fuzzy contact: all warmth and softness.  He bit her bottom lip; she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, pushing him back a step until he nearly tripped on the soft comforter of the bed.  
   
The feeling of her blew Bellamy away. He moved the two of them into the bed, his hands riding up beneath her shirt and jacket to touch the naked skin of her back.  She tugged his collar, then slid her mouth in a slick trail over his jawline.  
   
"Fuck,” he breathed. Clarke’s lips on the pulse of his throat had never been a fantasy before, but he doubted he’d be able to touch that spot again without remembering this.  Bellamy moaned, head tilted back, while her hands climbed up his chest in a mockery of where he’d held them before.  The scrape of her nails pulled a hiss out of him, so he grabbed her wandering fingers and pushed them back against the mattress.  
   
She had a leg on either side of him, his center weighed down hers, and they were both panting in exhaustion.   
 

They both striped their clothes off. Bellamy pulled her pants down in one tug, his knuckles running along the length of her legs as he went.  Clarke tried to unzip his jacket, then helped him shove it off. 

 

He leaned over Clarke, hands braced on either side to kiss her. Bellamy’s elbows dug into it as he kissed her the way he’d only let himself imagine in his most private snatches of thought.  
   
Bellamy shifted his weight to one arm, not lifting his lips from hers as he reached for a blanket and pulled it over both of them. It slid down his back, covering only their legs, Then he moved again and found her center, warm and wet as he explored.  She broke away from his kiss to gasp as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and pushed one finger inside.   
   
 He could feel Clarke beneath him but he couldn't memorize the pale sweep of her throat as she moaned, or watch the rise and fall of her breasts. His hand pumped with two fingers, then three.  
   
“What do you want?” he whispered in her ear.   
   
She sighed, “ You,” so he moved his fingers faster while he dropped open mouth kisses along her throat, her chin, and her ear.   When she came it was quick, faster than he'd've thought, and he knew the moment it happened.  She dug her fingers into the skin of back as she tried to stretch out underneath him, he changed the motion on his hand enough to drive her crazy.  
   
Clarke let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh as she fell into the depths of ecstasy.  It left Bellamy looking above her with a punishing desire and love.   
   
Bellamy let his hand run over her stomach as he slid off to her side.    
   
   
Clarke climbed on top of him, pushed his chest back slowly and sank right down on him. 

 

“ Damn,” he said, grabbing her hips and pushing up to meet the tight, encompassing warmth of her.  “Clarke.  You didn't have to—.”  
   
“Stop, let just enjoy this moment alright?” she hissed, and lifted herself only to push down again.  
   
   
“Bellamy—”  This time he didn't let her finish, sitting up enough to smash their mouths together.   
   
“It’s okay,” he commanded, then he pushed up, hard and fast. When Clarke came a second time it was different feeling, a sharp shiver from her core that drove her to lock legs around his hips and slam her pelvis down.  She leaned backward and sucked in ai Bellamy followed moments later: he pressed his body up to meet her, with one hand cupping her breasts while the other rubbed circles on her back.  His heels dug into the blanket-covered Clarke collapsed on top of him.

 

They eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

________________________________

 

When they both woke up it was morning. Clarke yawned and realized she was naked. She smiled on what she remembered what her and Bellamy did last night. His arm was wrapped around her torso and she was laying on his bare chest. 

 

Bellamy stirred, and opened his eyes. Starting at the girl laying on his chest. “Morning.” he softly says. He runs his hands through her short blonde hair. 

“Did you sleep well?” Clarke asks while letting out a small smile. “Of course, it was the best sleep i’ve ever had. I also got to wake up to a beautiful girl in my arms.” Clarke blushed on the comment bellamy said. They both exchange a quick kiss on the lips. “You called me everyday for six years, and then you left me to die in a fighting pit.” Clarke leaves a kiss on his cheek.

“Best love story to exist.” Clarke lets out a small giggle. Bellamy laughs at the joke. “I never stopped loving you, even though I thought you were dead. I looked at the window everyday in the ring starting down at earth maybe hoping you were alive.” a small tear falls down clarkes cheek. “I love you Bellamy Blake.” clarke whispers. 

 

“I love you too Clarke Griffin.” He kisses her again. They pull away with their foreheads touching. “I talked to Octavia last night, I think you should talk to her.” Bellamy shakes her head. “I did... but I can’t forgive her.”

 

“I know you are mad and you have every right to be. But Octavia eventually forgave you for lincoln and I think you should too...” Clarke said shyly. Bellamy nodded. He knew clarke was right. Bellamy did awful things as well and Octavia forgave him eventually. 

“Okay, i’ll talk to her okay?” Clarke nods and then hovers over him. She kisses him again. 

 

Their bodies both moving in sync while they both show how much they love each other....

   
___________________________

 

Octavia sharpens her sword with a rock. She sits on the same bench she’s been for at the past couple days. Bellamy spots her from a distance. He takes a deep breath and walks over to her. 

 

“Let’s talk.” He deeply says. Octavia looks up at him and nods. She sets her sword down on the bench. “Look I know i’ve been a real asshole lately. I am beyond upset and mad what you did to me. I am also terrified of the person you became over the past 6 years. But you do have every right to be mad at me too.”

Octavia swallows. “Yeah i’m pretty upset you poisoned me to save a traitor who you love. But she means a lot to you so I could see why. Bell, I am beyond sorry for what I did to you. I’m trying to change, i’m trying to become a better person. I want to be a better person. I love you big brother.” Tears spill out on octavia’s cheeks. 

 

“I love you too. You eventually me forgave me for lincoln. So i’m going to forgive you. Cause you are family and you mean so much to me. Now come here.” Bellamys eyes water and Octavia wraps her arms around her big brother. She lets out a cry, not a cry of sadness. But a cry of happiness. 

 

Octavia knew things were going to be okay...

 

___________________________

 

Clarke brushes her wet hair while staring at the mirror in the room. She realized she isn’t the same girl she was on the ark. But she changed into a stronger person. She hated killing people, but she did that to survive.

 

she hears a knock on her door. “Come in!” she shouts. She assumed it was bellamy but instead it was Raven. 

 

“What do you want Raven?” Clarke asks angrily. “I came here to apologize, Bellamy talked to me.” Raven says quietly.

 

“Look I am beyond sorry for the way I acted to you. You did your best to save Shaw. Everything you did was for your people and I should of understood that better. I have been a shitty friend lately and I am so sorry. But now I need my best friend back.” Clarke smiles at the comment Raven made. “I’m sorry too.” 

 

Raven wraps a arm around Clarke and they both hug it out. They both pull away. “So i heard you had sex with bellamy?” Clarke lets out a laugh. 

Everything was going to be okay. Clarke was going to eventually heal. She felt like how it was to be human again...

 

_______________________________________

 

I hope you guys enjoyed this two part one shot! Lets hope bellarke actually happens in season six. Till my next shot xoxo fam.


End file.
